


To Turn Off the Brain

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Percy Jackson Tumblr Prompts [43]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Percy, Bottoming from the Top, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Slash, Top!Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Sparring gets them both worked up.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Series: Phoe's Percy Jackson Tumblr Prompts [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/905163
Comments: 26
Kudos: 391





	To Turn Off the Brain

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || To Turn Off the Brain || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: To Turn Off the Brain – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: m/m, explicit intercourse, anal

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo

Summary: Sparring gets them both worked up.

**To Turn Off the Brain**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

Percy moaned when his back hit the wall. Damn. He knew training made Nico horny, but he'd never get used to the sheer force the son of Hades was capable of. He gasped breathlessly when Nico kissed him hard; raw hunger and desire.

"Nick-", hissed Percy, tugging on Nico's shirt. "Someone could walk by!"

Nico misinterpreted Percy's tugging and quickly pulled his shirt over his own head. "You're right. Let's take this somewhere else."

Percy was temporarily distracted by Nico's abs, otherwise he would have questioned where, or why Nico undressed before they left for this "somewhere else". But moments later, he caught up with what Nico meant, when the son of Hades opened up the shadows around them. Within seconds, they fell through darkness, that rollercoaster adrenaline rush overcoming them both.

When they fell out the other side, they landed in Cabin 13, on Nico's bed, Percy stradling his boyfriend's waist. If the sparring hadn't already made him horny, this would havd done the trick too. Always did. Leaning down, Percy kissed Nico deeply, his hands roaming the other boy's bare chest before quickly taking off his own shirt and tossing it into a corner.

Now it was Nico's turn to moan, his hands fumbling with Percy's pants. It was a fight, but one that Nico won - with a bit of help from Percy. They rolled over, Nico pulling Percy's pants and boxers off before struggling with his own.

As they both sat there naked, they kissed once more, Nico's hands greedily exploring Percy's body while Percy curled his fingers into Nico's hair with one hand, the other reaching for the lube on the night stand. Both sat up on their knees, not breaking their kiss while squirting some lube onto their hands. And while Nico roughly started jerking Percy off, Percy reached behind himself. He started prepping himself, scissoring in quick, impatient movements until he deemed himself ready.

Instead of falling back himself, he gave Nico a push, pinning him down and climbing on top of him once more, just how they had landed on the bed.

Nico gasped out breathlessly and reached for Percy's waist, holding him and guiding him as Percy slowly lowered himself onto Nico's cock.

They took it slow at first, but when Percy set a faster pace, Nico returned his attention to Percy's cock, jerking him off in a matching pace to how Percy was riding him.

They came, nearly the same moment, clinging onto each other. Percy simply collapsed on top of his boyfriend, lazily kissing Nico's collarbone while getting comfortable.

"…I left my shirt in the arena."

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> This is... the exact opposite of a prompt, actually, because the anon had turned off their brain and asked me to stop writing Nicercy, especially smut, so naturally I had to write Nicercy smut for them :D HOW have antis in this fandom even after 10 years of trying me not understood that I operate on like 60% spite...? So dumb, honestly. Anyway, y'all who you don't turn off your brains when interacting with authors, I hope you enjoyed this special little treat. ;D


End file.
